with the connection of eyes
by mintmelodygirl
Summary: sorry to those of you that liked my original verison, but it didn't sound right so whatever. this one is probily 10 times better so ya. ShinoxOC first chap. not very exicting but it will get better!


**Ashikarazu (I'm sorry in Japanese), but I just had to rewrite With the Connection of Eyes because it sounded so wrong to me. So I changed it. And I hide behind creative license as my shield, for it is my story and I can do what ever I want to with it. **

'_This is Kuroneko__ talking to Rei inside her' _(Kuroneko is the demon inside Rei)

'Rei thinking/ speaking to Kuroneko'

" Regular speaking"

Ok, this is set just a year after Suskue leaves. So the genin are 13 0r 14 (Shika too). Rei and all her friends are 12 to13. the chunin exams are about to start and only a few of the original groups aren't in it, sorry but they just didn't fit. This is random but Rei's birthday is February 23rd, just so you know.

End of boring just for your info. stuff.

I was sitting on a tree, in one of the parks in Konaha on a bright spring day. I was suppose to be training for the chuin exams but I just didn't feel like it. So I was instead sitting in this tree thinking about what was the exam going to be like. Well really I was taking a catnap. I look randomly down to a guy, damn he's cute. He was at least 5'4" maybe taller(he's a good 2in. taller than me), had this ivory jacket on with a high collar covering most of his face, black sunglasses covered his eyes even if it was night time, and out of that jacket came a mob of brown almost black hair. Wow I wonder what's his name. Curses, stupid curiosity, but I guess I'll never get over it. Just as they say curiosity killed the cat, and my name means cat-like grace.

'Humm, I wonder what he's looking at, that flower? No there's something on the flower a grasshopper and it's pink. Oi, my grandmother told me something about them, like only the girls can be pink.'

'_well looky here this guy's got your attention. Why don't you talk to him? What are you a scaredy cat?' _the demon inside me, Kuroneko asked.

'no, I'm not. But he dose looks really good.' I answered back. Also think it's weird for him to talk to me on trivial things like guys.

'_you never know until you ask' _he dared me to do some thing I wanted to. And I plan to do it. But first I had to ask.

'why are you so interested Kuroneko? Do you like him?' I teased the demon with a playful tone, expecting a reply.

Only to get a chilling silence in return. I toke his challenge, and jumped gracefully down landing on my feet like always. I snuck quietly up to the bush he was standing at and carefully, not to scare him and spoke.

" Did you know that only girl grasshoppers can be pink?"

Man was I hoping that I wasn't being too native. And I was really hoping that maybe he, I don't know, liked me back. And not to go on a rant but, I extremely was hoping that I sounded like I was flirting. That's really hard for me to do sometimes.

He answered back sleepily, "Yes, I did know that." He sounded like he was going to go to sleep.

'All man, he's too tired to even know if I'm flirting with him or not.' Now I was depress and it wasn't getting any better as the conversation went on.

'Oh, shot what do I do now that was the only thing I knew about that. Maybe I'll tell him my name. Ya that'll work.' I thought quickly and made that plan up.

"My name is Felina Rei." I said this while gently putting out my hand for him to shake. He apparently wasn't that sleepy because he looked up again and shaking my hand while saying, " nice to meet you, I'm Aburame Shino."

I giggled a little, in the flirty way girls do. Because the pink grasshopper had just jumped on his nose and he laughed and said, "she thinks that your very pretty and I should ask you out." I remembered that he's an Aburame; they can talk to bugs, so I used this to my advantage.

" Well can you tell her, that the guy she's sitting on isn't that bad looking either and I'd love to go out with him." And of course I was smiling the whole time I was saying that.

He looked at me. The part of his face I could see was completely red, it was almost as red as I was! So dose he like me or not, that was still the question. My guess was yes, but guy are so silly. I was about to speak again but someone calling my name cut me off,

" Oi! Rei, come on Hiroki-sensei is waiting for us at the bar-b-q restaurant!" said my about to be dead teammate, Aki. Nobu, my other teammate was sneering next to him, knowing Aki was dead meat. And I was going to kill Nobu too, just because he was standing there. If that's not a good reason I don't know what is.

I love my fast thinking because I pulled out a kunai and skillfully on the back of his hand, that was still in mine wrote:

REI 78-920 

Which as anybody would know is my name and my phone number inscribed on his hand. He didn't even flinch when he realized what I was doing, those little scratches wouldn't phase a seasoned ninja. I smiled a mysterious little smirk and walked to my teammates putting the weapon away.

"Oi, Rei who's he?" Aki asked, and all I said was, "your dead." and he was gone.

15 minutes later, at the bar-b-q restaurant. (two of the male teammates of team 4 now had black eyes.)

" Oi, Rei what they do now?" Hiro-sensei asked, as I, followed by two of my teammates entered the restaurant. I sat down in front of my sensei and said to him all cutesy " the idiots called me while I was talking to this cute Aburame guy. AND I hadn't hit them today." He smirked like always.

The waiter came up to us and looked at us quizzically. Seeing a tall ,black haired, black eyed jounin (yes he is a Nara), two 13 year-old boys rough housing , and a 13 year-old brown-headed girl sitting in a both together recently talking about their favorite ways to kill a man. He must of thought of us weird. But he asked us our orders anyway, me getting steak and green bell pepper and every one else getting random other things. Then the waiter left.

Sensei then just started to laugh. Aki, Nobu, and I looked him puzzled by why he was laughing. Nobu then asked why he was laughing. He said,

"that waiter must of thought we were insane."

I stared laugh too and then Aki and Nobu started too, and there we sat for a few minutes laughing, until that pesky waiter came back with our food. He threw the guy's food down and was about to throw mine too before I snatched it out of his hand, he looked down at me with eyes as big as Texas. I smiled politely and said "I prefer it uncooked", and stuck the end of the steak skewer in my mouth and started to chew. He flipped out and said "that's uncooked you know!!" and I said "I know. I just like the taste of uncooked meat better than cooked." Then he fainted anime style.

I looked down at him and said "gezz, he looked as if I'd just laid a egg in front of him."

"Your eating patterns are just a little bit weird Rei."

"Oh, who asked you Nobu!" I said back to my teammate now a little frustrated. We finished our meal in silence and when I was done I got up and left without saying a word.

I was happy, frustrated, and disappointed all at the same time. Today had been good by meeting Shino but some people just think I'm strange, so they give me weird looks, are rude to me, and /or ignore me all together. But the up shot is that I meet and befriend people that are truly good.

Hey, good yes or bad no. well just tell me what you think (by reviewing duhh!) I'd like to know if you liked this one or if you liked my first one better.(this implies that you read the first one) I'll try to get chapter two out soon but my sis is in town and I don't think I'll have time in the near future, but of course this could be the exact opposite. See ya!

-mintmelodygirl


End file.
